It is well-known to provide a vehicle seat, in particular in a long-haul or heavy goods vehicle, where a seat base is mounted to a floor of the vehicle and a movable seat part is mounted on the seat base. A suspension (e.g., spring, air, gas, etc.) is provided between the seat base and the movable part to isolate some of the vibration experienced by the vehicle cab and hence the seat base from the movable seat part. The driver adjusts or moves the movable seat part, which moves in both a vertical (up/down) and horizontal (fore/aft) direction with respect to the seat base, to achieve a desired seating position.
During operation of the vehicle, however, when a seat (e.g., passenger seat) is unoccupied, the movable seat part vibrates thereby causing unwanted noise for the driver of the vehicle. In a pneumatic system, the air from the system can be exhausted thereby lowering the movable seat part onto the seat base in an attempt to reduce the vibration noise. This, however, results in metal-to-metal wear, as there is no cushioning mechanism between the seat base and the movable seat part, thereby inducing premature wear.